


the missing sword

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [19]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life, Sorcos, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Marcos, have you seen my sword?”
Relationships: Marcos/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 18





	the missing sword

“Marcos, have you seen my sword?” Soren asked as he kept looking around in the hallway of their own private chambers in the castle. It was early, and they had woken up half an hour ago, eaten breakfast together and gotten into their guard uniforms, and were ready to leave for the shifts patrolling the castle in a few minutes.

Well, almost.

“Your sword?”

Marcos confusion was clear in his voice as he asked the question and looked at his boyfriend, who clearly was missing the sword to his uniform when he took a closer look. Yep, no sword there, and that just confused him even more, since Soren always had it on him to be prepared for the worst.

“Yeah, my sword. I can’t find it anywhere. That’s why I’m looking for it. It’s nowhere Marcos.”

“It wasn’t at its usual place?”

He shook his head.

“Nope, that’s where I looked first. The stand was empty, and I can’t go to work without my sword! What if someone tried to invade?”

“Well, we’ve got Rayla. She would scare of any invader by just looking at them, and so would Callum with his magic. And so would the dragons...”

“Yeah I get it, we do have a good defense system. But I still don’t wanna go to work without it.”

“Okay, I’ll help you look for it. In which places have you already checked?”

“The hall and our bedroom. I’m going to check the living room next. Can you check the kitchen?”

“Already on it.”


End file.
